Entre deux races
by lovebgamour
Summary: Bulak, sûrement l'unique semi-elfe orque de la Terre du milieu, vit depuis longtemps recluse dans la Vieille forêt, où elle a rencontré le bienveillant Tom Bombadil. Elle va être alors engagée dans une histoire impossible, alors qu'elle inspire la peur à presque tout le monde. Presque ? Oui, il y a bien des personnes qui ne la craignent pas, notamment des hommes de sang royal.


Bulak courait à travers bois, sans se soucier d'où elle allait, appréciant le moment présent, appréciant le vent fouettant gentiment son visage, appréciant sauter par-dessus les branches qui s'élevait sournoisement pour les personnes n'étant pas habituées à cette forêt. Elle, elle l'était, elle avait passé quasiment toute sa vie là-bas, dans la Vieille Forêt, à la lisière de la Comté et du village de Bree. Elle avait vite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule, que ce soit en temps qu'être vivant capable de se déplacer, qu'en temps que être vivant enraciné dans la terre. Et même si elle n'avait pas été parfaitement bien reçue, ils s'étaient tous habitués à elle.

Tom Bombadil étant la première personne à lui avoir parlé comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre chez elle. Comme si elle n'était pas une atrocité de la nature. Elle avait également passé des après-midi entières en compagnie de sa femme, la charmante Baie d'Or, qui était aussi sage qu'une elfe et aussi joyeuse qu'un enfant.

Elle avait séjourné pendant plusieurs années dans leur maison, puis avait décidé de vivre par elle-même, ne voulant plus les dérangés plus longtemps. Elle s'était installée dans un de ses nouveaux amis, un arbre, ou plutôt un homme saule, pour qui elle s'était prise d'amitié sans pour autant pouvoir réellement échanger avec lui. Ils se comprenaient, sans savoir comment, mais dès le début il y avait eu une certaine connexion entre eux. Dans tous les cas, il l'avait laissé s'installer dans ses fentes qu'il élargissait ou réduisait à sa guise. Elle avait décoré son intérieur tout en laissant la nature faire ce qu'elle voulait. Bulak n'était en aucun cas maîtresse en ces lieux, elle était en co-habitation avec tout et tout le monde.

Aussitôt que son aménagement fut fini, elle invita ses deux amis à venir chez elle, et il y eut de nombreuses visites entre leurs deux maisons, bien que celle de Bulak soit plus modeste, avec seulement deux " pièces " comme elle les appelait, qui était séparées par une branche longue et épaisse, pouvant faire penser à un mur, avec seulement une petite " porte ", qui était en fait une fente dans le bois. Les deux pièces étaient des chambres équipées de la même manière : un lit fait de feuilles en guise de matelas, avec une couverture qu'elle avait coud chez Tom, fait à partir de peau de bêtes qui trainaient dans le coin et qui saccageaient la forêt, et un oreiller entourée de tissu et rempli de feuilles ; dans un coin était posé une bassine pour faire un brin de toilettes. C'était tout, mais c'était déjà bien assez pour Bulak, qui ne restait que peu de temps dans sa petite maison.

En effet, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, elle était obligée de courir, de s'enquérir de la santé de telle ou telle plante, de chasser le mauvais gibier avec son arc, qu'elle s'était fait elle-même avec les branches de bois épaisses qui tombaient des vieux arbres. Pour ses flèches, il lui arrivait de prendre sa cape qu'elle avait gardé de son " ancienne vie " et qui servait à la cacher pour aller à Bree vendre son gibier et acheter des flèches et de la nourriture, ainsi que quelques petites choses qui pourrait faire plaisir à ses amis dans la forêt. Les habitants de Bree la voyant assez souvent, l'avait surnommée la rodeuse, car elle en avait tout l'air.

Un jour, pendant qu'elle parlait à Baie d'Or, celle-ci lui avait confié que mis à part l'aura malfaisante qui lui tournait autour, rien ne la faisait ressembler à un orque. Mis à part son comportement : elle n'avait pas encore acquis la sagesse commune aux elfes, était insolente quand elle voulait avoir raison et n'avait rien à faire des règles ou des lois, tant que c'était juste. Mais elle aimait la nature et ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle savait l'écouter, et mis à part quelques défauts, elle avait le cur sur la main, et ne voulait de mal à personne.

Son physique était classique chez les elfes, elle était d'une beauté extraordinaire : les oreilles pointues, la peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs comme du charbon, une taille élancée et des formes là où il le fallait. Mais ses yeux étaient étroits, et elle avait des crocs, bien que plus petits que ceux d'un orque normal.

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Tom, il lui avait posé des questions sur le comment du pourquoi il était possible qu'elle soit à la fois semi-elfe et semi-orque, deux races totalement ennemies, et totalement différentes, car les orques ne vivaient que pour tuer, pas les elfes. Elle n'avait pas répondu, ni les fois suivantes, alors il abandonna vite l'idée de connaître les réponses.

Venant de courir plusieurs d'affilées, Bulak s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflée. Alors elle pensa, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle était loin de chez elle et de ses amis. Elle pensa au pourquoi elle n'était pas avec les personnes de sa race, quelle qu'elle soit. Au pourquoi elle devait s'exiler de la sorte. Elle était en manque de contact avec des personnes. Elle avait envie d'aller au village de Bree et de partir loin de cette forêt, qui était devenue selon elle bien trop monotone. Elle avait besoin de changement. Mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre, car elle insufflait la peur dans le cur des autres, alors qu'elle ne voulait que le bien.

Soudainement, elle entendit des voix. Pas celles qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'entendre. Mais bien des voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant des voix de Hobbit. Usant de ses facultés d'elfe, elle se faufila discrètement entre les arbres, essayant de rejoindre sans être vue ces créatures. Alors, elle tomba sur quatre jeunes hobbits, accompagnés de Tom Bombadil, chevauchant tous les cinq des poneys. Il s'aventurait vers la sortie de la forêt. Alors, elle mit sa capuche et s'avança vers eux. Leur monture pris peur, mis à part celle de son ami, qui la connaissait bien, mais se calmèrent rapidement, comme ayant compris qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

Tom s'exclama gentiment :

\- Ah, Bulak, je me demandai quand tu allais sortir de derrière ces arbres ! J'aurai une mission pour toi, si tu le veux bien !

Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'écoutant pleinement. Il la connaissait très bien, ce devait forcément être une mission qui lui plairait.

\- Pourrais-tu accompagner ces quatre hobbits jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage ? Je viens de les sauver d'une mauvaise passe, mais je ne serai plus là après la fin de la forêt, car je ne peux tout simplement pas me permettre de partir plus loin, mais toi si, rien de ne te retiens ici, et tu es forte. Tu pourras les aider dans leur quête.

Elle regarda les jeunes hobbits, qui ne semblaient pas fiers d'eux. Mais ils ne montraient aucun signe de réticence à ce qu'elle vienne avec eux, alors c'est tout sourire qu'elle répondit :

\- Cela ne me pose aucun soucis.

Elle n'avait rien à aller chercher à son arbre, car elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle possédait avec elle, c'est à dire sa cape, son arc et son carquois remplis de flèches. Alors elle suivit le petit groupe, trottinant à coté d'eux, heureuse et un peu angoissée pour la suite de l'histoire.


End file.
